BladeWings
BladeWings are tribe of dragons, and IcewingDragoness' original creation. Feel free to create a member of the tribe, no need to ask - even for princesses/princes and council members! Appearance BladeWings are red, and usually have yellow and orange areas on their bodies. Occasionally an albino or melanistic BladeWing may be born, though this is very uncommon and the dragonet rarely survives to adulthood. They have long, sleek bodies and gentle features. Their wings are feathered, and, upon reaching adulthood, BladeWings are given long, sharp blades to wear on their wings. It is seen as a sign of power; the more respected you are, the more you have. Regular BladeWings have one on each wing, Council members have two, royal dragons have three, and the queen has four. When a BladeWing is exiled, it has its blades taken from it, marking it as a traitor to all who see it. The Royal line of BladeWings is unique in the way that they have two pairs of wings rather than one, like a normal BladeWing. This does not add much to their flying abilities, but it allows them to be recognized at a glance. Powers and Abilities They are able to breath fire and naturally resistant to it's effect. Their flames are white or blue, and extremely hot, capable of getting to temperatures capable of melting steel within a minute, though BladeWings cannot exhale this fire for extended periods of time. Because of this are often talented at metalworking, because these natural skills allow them to touch hot metal, and heat it, without the need for any tools. Occasionally a BladeWing can be born with 'too much fire'. Their metal wingblades are always red-hot, and their scales often loose their colour, leaving them looking almost bleached. Since BladeWings are fireproof naturally, this is really only a hindrance to the individual dragon, as they really can do no accidental harm to their tribemates. Culture There is a distinct culture to the BladeWings that is not seen anywhere else. When a hatchling is born, they become a part of one class. The class is usually that of the parents, but if one has a different one than the other, the mother is responsible to decide. The list of classes are below, ranked from least powerful to most: # There is the civillian-class, called the Kukri. '''They are responsible for hunting and farming, though they can take on roles as cooks and servants as well. Their wing-blades are made of brass. # There is the warrior-class, called the '''Khopeska. '''They are trained from birth to fight off enemies of the tribe, though they do not see true combat until they are at least seven years of age. Their wing-blades are made of steel. # There is the artisan-class, called the '''Glaival. '''They are educating in various crafts and arts until they reach four years of age, when they are allowed to choose what they would like to specialize in. Their wing-blades are made of bronze. # There is the aristocratic-class, called the '''Falchiok. '''They are raised to learn the skills of diplomacy, and in some cases, stealth. Some members of this class become assassins, historians or spies, though most end up as ambassadors or idle nobility. The royal family is not a member of this class, though the Falchiok dragons share blood with them. Their wing-blades are steel, with a thin layer of silver. # Finally, there is the royal class, the '''Saberi. '''They are raised in the skills of all the other classes, as well as in leadership. Their wing-blades are made of steel, and coated in gold and copper filigrees. The class system does not affect social interactions too much, though those in the Kukri are often seen as 'lazy' if they do not join the Khopeska or Glaival classes. Living on the coasts of Pyrrhia means that their diet is largely made up of seafood, and their housing structures are typically quite tall to avoid the ravages of the tide. There is a BladeWing palace, sometimes called Medina or simply the House of Knives, because of the underground crypt where the blades of every dead BladeWing is stored. BladeWings are not usually involved in conflict, but they are very interested in keeping up with the world events in Pyrrhia, and have embassies in most kingdoms to achieve this goal. Tribe Members '''Queen: Pheonix, scarlet, carmine Princesses: Shard, Silver, red, carnelian Princes: '''Fang, Storm '''Council members: flame, lavaheart Important dragons: Glade, king Normal tribe members: redvolcano Exiled tribe members: volcanospit Category:Fanon Tribes